More Than Friends
by Cloud802
Summary: An add on to my drabble Friends. JakxKeira


Cloud: This is a simple distraction from my Avatar and Inuyasha fic, it's an add on to my drabble "Friends", so you might want to read that first. I found myself enjoying writing that small conversation, so I thought I'd continue it. Both of these take place after Jak3 and before JakX.

Jak snipped at his hair with the scissors, watching it fall to the ground in strands. He set the scissors on the counter and stared into the mirror.

"Jak."

He turned and saw Ashelin in the doorway, looking like she was about to break the news to him for the first time, "Have the preparations been made?" he asked.

Ashelin nodded, "Everyone is waiting by the transport."

Jak nodded solemnly and turned back to the mirror, running a hand through his short golden hair, "I'll be out in a minute…"

Ashelin walked out, closing the door behind her as she left.

----

"And so, Spargus sends out a farewell to its beloved leader Damus, and hope that the Precursors will welcome him… with open arms."

Jak stood in the center of all his friends as they watched the coffin being lowered into the desert sands of the wasteland, "You sure he wants to be buried down there Jak?" asked Daxter.

Jak only nodded, "It's exactly what he would want."

Pecker landed at Jak's feet and bowed his head, "Onin says she is deeply sorry for your loss."

The winds of the desert began to pick up as the coffin was lowered and buried. Thousands of wastelanders began to gather near the coffin, taking off their helmets as a sign of loss and respect. Jak's jaw almost dropped at the sheer number of people surrounding that area, 'Why are they all here?' he thought.

Pecker looked up at Jak, "Onin says that when Spargus' leader dies, many bring their sorrow, even those that despised him."

"But why?"

"Onin says it's because Damus gave them all a place to go, a home in the harsh desert."

Jak turned and looked at Onin, who only stared as the coffin was being buried, a look of sorrow on her face Jak had never beheld in his life.

---

Keira cursed when she pinched her hand on the hover board, she brought it to her mouth and sucked on it, continuing her work on the device, "You know Jak!" she shouted, "If you wouldn't have been showing off at the party in Spargus the hover board would be fine!"

Jak stared at her from his metal seat and raised an eyebrow, "Thank you for your concern Keira, I'll get right on helping you fix that as soon as my light eco heals the gigantic gash in my side." He winced when he tried touching the gash on his left hip, only succeeding in making it sting more, "Do you have any light eco around here?"

Keira rolled her eyes and tapped the board with her wrench, "You know I don't carry that stuff with me, only my dad does."

"Don't remind me."

Keira pouted, "I think I liked you better when you were mute," she said, standing up and handing him the board, "Be careful with this thing, I spent weeks making it."

Jak stood and took it from her, "And I liked you better when you were nice to me."

"I almost forgot, I have to go get new parts from Torn, meet me back here in an hour."

"Am I gonna be experimented on again?"

She grinned, "Yep." As she began to walk to the side she slipped on a patch of fresh oil. Her eyes pinched, preparing for the heavy impact.

Jak quickly slipped his arm around her and winced at the pressure she put on the gash. When Keira opened her eyes she found herself being propped up by Jak and smiled. "Well," she said, "Isn't this awkward?"

Jak smirked and began to lean in…

"Orange Lightning is here!"

Keira winced, "Jak, make him go away," she whined.

Jak stood up Keira and scowled at the fuzzball that entered the room, "That's the tenth time you've done that!"

"Done what?" asked Daxter, raising an eyebrow at the glares he was getting, "What did I do?"

Jak sighed and clapped his hands as Daxter went into another rant about being blamed for nothing. Time slowed as Jak smirked at his blue hands; he walked to Daxter and picked him up by his collar, throwing him out of the garage to see him land stiffly in slow motion. Jak clamped the large door shut and put a bar in the lock, walking back to Keira just as his power faded.

He walked to her and locked his lips with hers just as the light eco snapped from his body. Keira's eyes widened at the lightning fast movement and sudden absence of Daxter, but sunk into him and wrapped her arms around him anyways.

Jak pulled away for air and grinned at Keira, "And that's the first time we've done that."

Keira blushed, "Was that your light eco power?" Jak nodded and she smiled, "I need to start carrying around light eco, my father always told me that it would come in handy one day."

A loud thumping noise coaxed a growl from Jak's throat and he looked at the garage door, "Lemme in, how did I get out here, what'd I do?!"

"Not today Dax!" shouted Jak, leaning into Keira once more.


End file.
